gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Beings
The Old Beings are a race of multidimensional beings who for some reason came to our three dimensional universe and manifested as physical beings. So great was their power that after the evolution of numerous of the mid-age intelligent beings (human, Ngkanukgr, Sklegge, etc.) the One and the Other managed to reach an agreement and trapped the Old Beings where they could not harm the growing universe. Sean Clements found evidence that the Old Beings were prisoners of a higher reality that were trapped in a mesh of dimensions and time, until the Fracture released them to run free in the universe we know of. They are the most famous Great Elder Creature. All Old Beings are of lowered power as result of them being forced into this universe, but Tkarmen entered this universe of his own will. Pre-Slumber Universe A is the one in which the Old Beings descended into. It is unknown if they are prisoners or if they chose this. During the early ages, with the few scant intelligent races such as those that stood against Zykezx or the descendants of the Hawiki, the Old Beings ran rampant through the universe. But as time progressed, the One and the Other recognized the threat and had reached an agreement. The Old Beings would be locked away. Like the One and the Other, the Old Beings "lived" through the death and birth of universes, only as the universe refreshed so to did they. New memories, younger. When the Hawiki pass through the shift, which they have been known to do every universe as of now, they are known to glimpse the crab-man Nagrkenteki stirring in his golden prison of light. There is much that transpires in this time. The Old Beings are descended from two different families, the larger and greater being that which has a one-worded name that is difficult for humankind to pronounce, the others having names separated into two sections, following the Tog'Ratha style. Imprisonment Not all Old Beings were imprisoned, just those with devastating power. Tralngharask the Piper runs still throughout the universe, and if the Dark Goat is indeed an Old Being than it appears to be awake as well. Ashima A beautiful maiden who was wed to the Builder, until it was discovered she had broken her vows and she was "divorced" by Hafthure, who brought her before all to see what she really was. Ashima controlled love, but also lust. She had loved Hafthure, and then lost herself to the charms of cruel Krulem. She bedded with whoever caught her eye, either mortal or Old Being. Wherever her prison is, she carries Fon'Tdak's child inside her, and when she is freed it will be born and kill the Warrior Wolf. She had no children by Hafthure, and her enormous brood of Krulem's were stripped of their glory and deposited into a pocket dimension. An unnamed mortal gave her the child Zykezx. Most famously is of all is her union sign the man we know only as Paul. Of her five children, only two are confirmed. Those being Berny and Bob. Two more are theorized to be children of this union, the Phallic Overlord Derek Semón and the supernatural serial killer of Himalayan myth, Kojinho. The fifth is unknown. Bob found out his parentage for himself, but the clue to Berny lies in his unknown son. Charles shares the same condition as the Man With No Face out of a long ago time. Paul, we believe was an ancestor of this entity, which is what attracted Ashima to him. Why Ashima has shunned these children is unknown, though she did bestow great gifts to the four we know of. Dark Goat There is a legend of a sisterhood on a distant, evil planet that partakes in a bizarre practice. Known to the sisterhood as star milk (not to be confused with star blood) is a milky white thick liquid that they ingest, and become erratic and prone to hallucinations. In these hallucinations, they are often approached by a creature who appears as the black floating head of an Earth goat. It's eyes contain all of the universe and on, and looking into them can destroy you. If you survive eye contact, and the Goat deems you worthy, he will answer you the one greatest question that plagues you. If you are deemed unworthy, he will burn your mind to ash. Ygakdne The spawn of the nameless white blob trapped inside a star. The amoeba like organism split and created Ygakdne, his sister-daughter. Ygakdne would later mate with Nagrkenteki to create the Time Serpent Tyat'Naghra. Tkulthe Tkulthe has a certain infamy for being on Earth. He sleeps at the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean, warmed by the geothermic vents. He is of course mostly human, but has retained some characteristics of the Tog'Ratha. He is also part octopus. Tkulthe is the brother of Tkranhdgrash, which makes him the uncle of Hafthure the Builder. Tkulthe was given a gift from Tkranhdgrash, a servant named Siwhake. The Ngkanugkr/shark served Tkulthe as long as he pleased until he finally rose in defiance. They warred and destroyed an ocean world teeming with life. Tkulthe managed to defeat Siwhake by tricking him into the grasp of his brother, and as Tkranhdgrash's tentacles penetrated Siwhake they too penetrated his mind and incorporated him into the singularity. Siwhake Part Ngkanukgr and part earth shark, which is bizarre as neither species had evolved at the time, though most Old Beings took the forms of creature that would not evolve for millions of years. Siwhake tried to convert the primitive Ancients to follow him as his army, but only managed to bring down ruin upon himself. Shamed, he was sworn as a servant to Tkranhdgrash, who then made a gift of him to Tkulthe. Siwhake served Tkulthe until he was commanded to destroy the Ancients, who he had "poisoned" with the teachings that created the first sentient species. Siwhake might have gladly destroyed his greatest shame if not for the way Tkulthe had worded the order. In his mind he suddenly realized that they were his children, and he glimpsed the future, that the Ancients would spread this marvelous gift across the infinite expanse. Siwhake refused. He stopped Tkulthe from annihilating them. They fought, and Siwhake was eventually assimilated by Tkranhdgrash. However, Tkulthe was so impressed that Siwhake had proved a match for him in combat that he allowed the "poisoned" species to "grow, wither and die." He never dreamed of the pandemic of sentience that would soon flood the universe and force the One and the Other to seal away the Old Beings for all time. Nagrkenteki The crab man, Nagrkenteki has a voracious appetite that threatened the other Old Beings. Fon'Tdak and Tkulthe stood side by side to defend growing Ancients, whom Tkulthe had sworn to allow live and whom Fon'Tdak could not let die, as Nagrkenteki came forth to devour them. Fon'Tdak's sword crunched against his armor and Tkulthe's barbed tentacles raked at his bulbous eyes, but Nagrkenteki was massive, all bulging muscle protected by thick plate. Even the two great Old Beings might have fallen before him if Fhesvou had not joined the battle at the behest of his son, Tralngharask. Nagrkenteki was sealed away forever in a golden prison. His hunger distracted him from breeding, but his few children posed a vast threat to the new universe. Fon'Tdak spent much of his time following Nagrkenteki's defeat seeking out and killing his brood. The only survivor was the massive snake Nagrkenteki had hidden. The serpent with an appetite to match it's father's. Ojgesxgikk The Life Giver, is a formless mass made of hundreds of tadpole-like creatures that can shape into any living thing. Due to the fact that whatever came within a certain radius of the Life Giver became alive, this caused him to be shut deep inside a planet. Oddly enough, he remains semiconscious. His essence has caused the planet itself to become alive, and while the intelligent species don't know he exists they have made note of this phenomenon. It is marked as one of the five deadliest planets in the known universe, for if you attempt to land every separate component of your ship will become alive and react to you. If you escape, your suit will also become alive, and every flake of dead skin on your body and every dead thing floating inside you and every pebble and the air itself. Tkranhdgrash A tentacled world covered mostly by water, Tkranhdgrash is a member of an ancient and very prominent family. He is brother to Tkulthe. Tkranhdgrash is the father of Hafthure the Builder, and the inspiration for the High Community, as well as the being called Father. Tkranhdgrash has the ability to assimilate organisms by penetrating the brain with one of his tentacles. It is here that the Blaubist learned cunning and hate, and Tkranhdgrash was so pleased by the darkness he had grown in the being that he eventually chose to release him. After absorbing Siwhake, Tkranhdgrash ripped him apart and stuffed him back together again. Tkranhdgrash's mind contains the minds of others, so he separated a portion of his consiousness and placed it into this new being. This was his son, Hafthure. Hafthure Hafthure the Builder is the most famous of the benevolent Old Beings. He built the greatest architecture and designed whole planets to house great races he created. He created the High Community in honor of his father, and also created the universe in which dwelt the monstrosities that troubled the Thrakr in their end times. Hafthure was wed to Ashima, who wielded the power of love. Old Beings are never know to practice marriage, so we can only assume this was some idea of Ashima's, through she later violated it. When Hafthure discovered she was unfaithful to him, he stripped her children of all their power and dropped them into the other universe at the far end of Formin. He was good friend with Fon'Tdak, and they are the only of the two families to be so close. When the gateway universe was rent with a fracture through universes, Hafthure was the one who reshaped the bottomless canyon, lining the sides with the dark negative-mass material and creating the Chasm of Time that the Chronicler plunged into. Fon'Tdak Fon'Tdak, also known as the Warrior Wolf, was a lycanthrope-like being who was known as the best warrior among the Old Beings. He was good friends with Hafthure, and when he discovered that Ashima had betrayed the promise she had made to him, Fon'Tdak sought her out and warned her to leave or face his wrath. She mocked him for being too honorable to harm a female, so Fon'Tdak left her and went to her lover, Krulem, whom he cut into a dozen pieces that remained alive, and Fon'Tdak refused to kill him. No doubt that was the cruelest blow of all. Another of Ashima's brood, Zykezx, was fathered by a mortal but considered himself the equal of an Old Being, going so far as to challenge Fon'Tdak. The Warrior Wolf crippled him, and shattered his dreams. Enraged, Ashima forced Fon'Tdak to lose control of his lust until Hafthure came to his rescue. As Fon'Tdak carried no memory of what he had done, he failed to recall that he had left a growing baby in Ashima. Ashima blessed the child inside her and proclaimed that one day the child would return and kill Fon'Tdak. Fhesvou Oddly enough, in all universes the One and the Other have never addressed the issue of Fhesvou, who appears as a swirling line of dust with a center of burning embers. Each individual grain of dust in his form is scattered across a planet, and the embers within him sealed within the planet. Once a century, the planet's orbit brings it so that a certain volcano is pointed directly at the aligned Suns. At this time, the priests of Sunoc may summon Fhesvou, whose embers escape the planet by rushing along and out through the volcano. The Sunoc have this opportunity to direct Fhesvou to destroy a planet. Fhesvou has a son named Tralngharask, otherwise known as The Piper. Yaknosk A massive spider with a scorpion's tail and the ever-shifting face of a human. Yaknosk lures in hapless victims with promises of an exchange of knowledge, which she grants shortly before draining them of all their life and leaving the body as a husk. Yaknosk can be confused with riddles. Krulem Krulem was the secret lover of Ashima and the father of the Thrakr demons. In battle with Fon'Tdak, he was cut into a dozen pieces which remained alive. He appears with maggots burrowing through his white skin and into his black flesh, each piece stuck together but capable of detaching, a decomposing nightmare. His body was trapped in a dimensional rift and he managed to escape by possessing Sossofurwhath, but was nearly immediately shot in the eye by Tyros and killed. Tralngharask Tralngharask is the son of Fhesvou, and appears as a Tograuthian humanoid wielding a human wind instrument. He travels the universe as the eternal seeker, searching for the planet where his father lies. It is prophesied that when Tralngharask finds the planet, he will play his pipe and Fhesvou will permanently be unleashed on the universe. Though this is a major cataclysm, this is not how the universe will end. Tyat'Naghra Tyat'Naghra is the Time Serpent, the child of Nagrkenteki and Ygakdne. It is foretold that when he devours the Ancient prince Lossoriawath that human civilization will fall. In truth, this foretelling is a cart hitched before a horse. It was not the consumption of Lossoriawath that brought about the end of human civilization, but rather it was a coincidental event engineered by the Guardian and the Apocalypse Lords to transpire at the time of humanity's collapse to thwart yet fulfill the prophecy. Tyat'Naghra fueled the three Apocalypse Lords to spark the Triangle Holocaust, locking their power within the mythic S'cha-ckl'eue Arc until such time as they will be unleashed again, and destroy time and all universes. Nyokkauc The One Who Sleeps, Nyokkauc is an embryonic creature who lies curled within a blazing green comet. Nyokkauc has always been such, even before the others are imprisoned. It is unknown what form of life he exists at. When Nyokkauc stirs, the entire universe trembles with fear, dreading that the comet might break. The Tog'Ratha have prophesied that when the universe has reached it's dying day, that a bell will ring and the comet will shatter and Nyokkauc will emerge in his final form. The shattering will be felt by every living creature everywhere. When Nyokkauc is free, that is the day that all that ever has been will end. Despite this grim foretelling, Nyokkauc is not perceived as a malign entity like Fhesvou is. Others Zykezx thought himself an Old Being until he was crippled physically but Fon'Tdak. Afterwards, he built an army of drones and swept out to invade the universe. In the final battle as he advanced on a prehistoric earth, he was ambushed in the rings of Saturn. Zykezx released himself into space to join the battle, and attacked the enemy fleet with his psionic power. A Needle ship, piloted by the last of the races Zykezx's armies had wiped out, went kamikaze and sacrificed themselves by stabbing into Zykezx with the point of their Needle ship. In ancient cave carvings on Earth, there is evidence of a second Old Being who once lived there. He appears as a shadow with a whip, enslaving the people to build something, but the heavens opened up and golden beings of light came and took the shadow away. He appears thousands of years later on the Thrakr world, and his awakening by Fedäkúr magicians spell the beginning of the end for the Thrakr planet. Since he is imprisoned still and only partially awake, he must take possession of the dead, leading to him to be known to the Thrakr as Sayardüeshla, the Puppetcorpse. He surrounds himself with an army of Fleshwraithes and is only stopped when the adult Fahamara reach the planet and bombard it with their fire, burning the body of the Old Being to death. The Old Being displaced in time by the sacrifice of Tom to contain the Midnight Creature that appears as a cold dead grey fire. It ignited the planet and soon assimilated the nuclear reaction of the star into itself as the dead fire foretold by Father and Nhag'Lef. It later sacrificed it's life force to summon Tyat'Naghra and convert the star into his egg for a new birth. Atukam the drooling idiot lord, also known as the Fungus King on the Decaying Throne, is an other-dimensional being that is by most believed to be some cousin of the great Old Beings, but recent studies of scriptures by the scholar Martin Silverstein suggest the new theory that the Fungus King is neither Old Being nor Celestial One but some other creature. An unnamed Old Being who appears as a white amoeba inside of a star. Portions detach from his semiconscious mass and try to escape through the star. Those that do not burn are between the size of houses and pencils. They are capable of possessing living beings, as was recorded by the High Community in their prime when on the planet Chalthax 2 there was an armed uprising of possessed who sealed off a city to build...something. It is never known for the High Community elect to bomb the place to dust to thwart the invaders as well as wipe them out so this infestation cannot reoccur. Trivia All Old Beings are capable of rudimentary flight. All Old Beings are capable of surviving under extreme conditions, including the vacuum of space. The Old Beings were inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos.